


Swirl Of Stars

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romance, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Clara gives birth to her and the Doctor's little girl.





	Swirl Of Stars

“Doctor.” Clara said urgently, shaking her partner awake. “It's time.”

After River Song died, the Doctor had made up his mind to go and find Clara-  _ his Clara.  _

She'd been saved by Ashildr, and was travelling alone.

Clara had leapt back into the Tardis without hesitation, and over time, the pair had fallen in love- a sweet, passionate, yet serious love. Clara was the one in charge in their relationship, and didn't let the Doctor forget it. 

It had taken him looking at her weirdly in the swimming pool and a couple of bouts of morning sickness for them to figure out that they were going to be parents.

The Doctor had been overjoyed, Clara initially nervous but also over the moon once she got used to the idea, and had fallen in love with the life inside her.

When she was 6 months pregnant, they had discovered that she was expecting a little girl.

The Doctor and his impossible girl had thought long and hard about what to name their precious child, but had eventually settled upon something fitting.

"Huh?" The Doctor mumbled. "Whassup?"

"Your child is wanting to make an appearance. Now, my love."

"Oh!" He exclaimed, sitting up.

The Tardis stirred around them, setting off to Kuma, a hospital planet.

"Oh!" Clara cried, clutching her stomach as a contraction gripped her like a vice.

"Shh, Clara. It's alright." The Doctor reassured her, kissing her cheek. "You're both going to be all right."

"Mmm." She responded as her back creaked. "I am looking forward to her being out, pregnancy certainly is not a picnic."

"I'm looking forward to seeing if she has your adorable little nose." Her partner chuckled.

"Hmm, maybe she will have your curls."

A while later, they were in a hospital room on Kuma, and Clara was gripping the Doctor's hand in her own as if her life depended on it.

"I'm going to need to have a new hand if you carry on like this." The Scot said, wincing.

Clara's midwife, Ruhma, chuckled. "You're going to regret that, Doctor."

“You think you're in pain? I feel like my vagina is regenerating!” Clara growled at him, and promptly squeezed his hand even harder. 

“Keep going, I can see her head!” Ruhma encouraged her patient. 

“Clara, you're my best friend, my partner and the mother of our beautiful little girl. You can do it, , I believe in you. I love you.”

With a final push, a final scream, the Doctor and Clara's baby girl was born.

“There she is.” Ruhma beamed, bundling the little form up into a pink blanket. “Dad, would you like to cut the cord?”

“Alright.” The Doctor nodded, and did so. He gazed at his child, who was crying quietly. “Hello, Rana Olivia Oswald-Smith.”

He handed her to Clara. “Meet our little girl.”

“Oh.” Clara breathed, holding her baby close. “You are beautiful little one.” 

Rana had a head of chocolate brown curls, her mother's eyes, and her father's nose.

She gazed back at her parents, and sneezed. 

The Doctor kissed Clara, and smiled. “I am so proud of you. I know that I helped, but you carried her inside of you for three quarters of a year. You kept her safe, and gave birth to her. You're amazing.”

“Thank you, you're not too bad yourself.” Responded Clara, placing a kiss on their daughter's head and smiling as Rana wrapped her hand around her little finger.


End file.
